


in the middle

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s Vibes, Face-Fucking, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Sexual Tension, also fluff at the end bc apparently i cant go without fluff even when writing smut, also the usual hyung kink w chan bc i cant not put it in there, chan gets spitroasted so… fun!, chan is woojin’s BABY, changbin is mentioned like once, exhibitionism if u squint, it's woomin's fault they're both such teases and i hate it, minho and chan still have feelings for each other ??? ahhhh, minho gets himself into an uncomfortable situation at the beginning Yikes, the usual gays fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: All Minho wanted was some peace and quiet.By peace and quiet, of course he means dolling himself up on a Friday night to look absolutely fuckable, hauling his ass down to the gay nightclub in town because he needs to get some, and betting on it with Changbin beforehand regarding how long it’d take for him to get someone to fuck him.





	in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> my longest fic to date... and its woominchan smut.... icb  
> loosely inspired by dodie's in the middle (hence the title. lol)  
> anyways enjoy ya nasties

 

All Minho wanted was some peace and quiet.

By peace and quiet, of course he means dolling himself up on a Friday night to look absolutely fuckable, hauling his ass down to the gay nightclub in town because he needs to _get some_ , and betting on it with Changbin beforehand regarding how long it’d take for him to get someone to fuck him. He hasn’t been fucked in a while, having been single after breaking up with a couple of boyfriends prior, coupled with the hectic school term.

He’s on the dance floor, drink in hand as he sways his hips seductively, knowing someone will notice. He’d dressed up for the occasion, a pair of tight (on purpose!), ripped black jeans and his favourite blue-and-white striped dress shirt, with the first two buttons artfully left unbuttoned. (He’ll unbutton a third when he gets a little more drunk.) Someone has the nerve to touch him without asking first, when Minho’s looking and feeling so pretty and he doesn’t have the patience to deal with the stranger when his hands venture lower, from their original place on his hips down to his thighs, dangerously close to his crotch.

“Get the fuck away from me, creep,” Minho says, as he elbows vaguely at the figure behind him, maneuvering his way out of the mass of people quickly.

He makes it out safely, yet just barely, feeling the same rough hands graze his fingers and wrist a couple of times as he tries to get to a less densely-packed area in the nightclub.

Stumbling forward, he feels warm, strong hands hold him steady. Minho looks up, ready to shove himself away from another creep when he’s greeted with a concerned look and a warm smile. He doesn’t know why but he feels like he can trust this man. This man, who looks to be not much older than he is, with his soft-looking blonde hair, his sharp jawline and soft face, with his delicate yet strong fingers, heat from them radiating through Minho’s shirt sleeve in protectiveness and comfort.

“Help me,” Minho mouths, frightened. The blonde man raises an eyebrow in question, and Minho darts his eyes and tilts his head slightly to where the creep that had tried to _violate_ him would probably emerge from.

Minho feels the same rough hand grab at his shoulder, and he’s forced to look at the man that had tried to touch him face-to-face -- he’s disgusting. Tired eyes, a scruffy half-attempt at a beard, greying hair gross, oily and unkempt. He licks his lips ravenously, looking Minho up and down like a snack. “There you are, why were you running from me?” The man asks in faux concern, until he sees the blonde man standing next to him, a protective arm around his shoulders.

His face visibly falls. “Who is this, my baby?” He directs this to Minho, sick to his stomach at the pet name.

“I’m his boyfriend,” The blonde man argues, his eyes threatening. “And he’s not yours. So I’ll have to ask you to back off.”

He turns to Minho now, his gaze softening as he throws him a small, gentle smile. “Don’t run off like that next time, okay?” He presses a tight-lipped kiss to Minho’s hair, as more of a deterrent to the guy that had been eyeing Minho hungrily than anything.

Minho nods, avoiding meeting eyes with the older, offputting man, only moving to look to the blonde after he hears the former grumble and scuffle away.

“Thank you. So much,” Minho tells the young man, stepping away to face him instead.

“No worries. I’m Woojin.”

“Minho.”

“I know it’s rather abrupt, but how about I buy you a drink and we can talk about what just happened? I’d like to get to know you better, aside from whatever just went on.” Woojin asks, and Minho’s never seen him so sheepish in the short time he’s known him, having been so confident and intimidating before. He smiles, sitting down by the booth seat Woojin had been in.

Woojin’s original aura quickly returns, as he calls out for a drink to Minho’s preference (a soda, he isn’t in the mood to get drunk anymore). As they chat, Woojin takes both of Minho’s hands in his, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into Minho’s skin. Minho observes the older man (as he learns, Woojin’s a year older than him), how his eyes light up as he talks about his hobbies. He learns that Woojin’s a music major, and that he sings and plays the piano. Minho’s intrigued at that, as his eyes flit down to Woojin’s hands. His fingers are long and slender, looking both rough and smooth at the same time. He _definitely_ wouldn’t mind those fingers in his mouth, or up his ass. _Mmm_.

Minho barely manages to peel his eyes off of Woojin’s hands and the repetitive, soothing motion of thumbs, looking back up at Woojin who smiles at him warmly, before throwing him a question. As he thinks up an answer, he meets Woojin’s eyes, the warmth in his gaze inviting.

Shaking his hands free of Woojin’s as he responds, the latter visibly upset by the action, Minho lightly -- almost absentmindedly even, but he knows it’s far from that -- traces the veins on one of Woojin’s hands with a finger, trailing up to his arm. His eyes focused on Woojin’s arm the whole time he had been teasing, Minho looks up with feigned innocence as his finger stops and lingers by Woojin’s wrist. The older man lets his eyes meet Minho’s, his eyes no longer bright and warm. Instead, Woojin’s assessing stare pierces right through Minho like a bitter cold. Minho feels a shiver run down his back, as he preens at the attention he’s been given by this _very_ handsome man. He can practically feel Woojin’s eyes _on_ him, taking all of him in, as he tries to uncover just what Minho’s intentions with him are.

The change in Woojin might have been abrupt, sure. But it just so happens that Minho doesn’t mind change all that much.

 

Minho pulls back, the warmth at his fingertips from touching Woojin’s skin dissipating, nonchalantly reaching for his glass and taking a sip of his soda. The sticky-sweet liquid cool and lingering on his lips and he’s about to lick it off, but Woojin’s thumb beats him to it, swiping with just the slightest amount of pressure to wipe at the remnants of soda on his lips. Taken aback by Woojin’s boldness, Minho thinks he can do him one better.

He darts forward, trapping Woojin’s thumb between his lips, flicking his tongue at it a couple of times before he takes the thumb into his mouth in entirety. Gently sucking, he watches Woojin’s face morph from a look of triumph to one of awe and stupefaction, his mouth agape as the man in front of him _literally_ suckles on his finger. Minho pulls off of Woojin’s thumb with a satisfied ‘pop’, a smug grin settled on his face as he crosses his arms in victory.

Amongst the mass of people, no one really notices Woojin get up from his seat and walk over to Minho’s side, caging him in into the corner of the booth seat with a hand propped up against the wall, one of his knees firmly settled on the seat cushion. Surprised by the close proximity, Minho recoils into himself, one arm reaching out for the table for support while the other remains pressed against the backrest of the seat. He watches as Woojin’s jaw clenches and unclenches, meeting Woojin’s eyes nervously. What he had mistaken for an icy cold stare before was now, clearly, a gaze with a roaring fire behind it, one of lust and want.

“Is this what you want? For me to fuck you right here, in front of everyone?” Woojin practically growls in a low voice. Minho whines in the back of his throat. He _really_ wouldn’t mind.

Woojin brings a hand to the small of Minho’s back, dragging him forward with ease on the glossy, plastic surface of the seat cushion. His knee presses against Minho’s hardening dick, the latter letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Woojin’s so close now, and Minho can’t tell if he’s dreaming or if Woojin’s leaning in closer, his head tilted slightly, and-

“Minho?”

He startles at the call of his name, losing his grip on the edge of the table. He falls back, his head hitting against the wooden wall on the side with a loud thunk. Woojin winces alongside Minho and draws back, both of them turning to the source of the sound.

“Chan-hyung! What are you…” Minho trails off, eyes darting between Chan and Woojin frantically. Woojin looks Chan up and down with slight hostility, probably due to the fact that he had ruined the moment between him and Minho. Turning to Minho now, Woojin mumbles in a low voice, jerking his chin out slightly in Chan’s direction, “Who is he?”

Minho sighs, motioning for Woojin to sit back down and for Chan to sit with them. “Woojin-hyung, meet Chan-hyung, my ex.”

Minho and Chan had been together since Minho had started uni. Chan had been a good fuck, but their relationship ultimately didn’t last with the two being in different universities, coupled with the fact that Minho was emotionally unavailable for Chan at times when he needed it most. With a little negotiation, they’d ended it off on friendly terms, leaving the offer of calling each other up for a quick fuck open if either needed it, no strings attached. And they had, both Minho and Chan calling the other once or twice within the last year when they’d been feeling horny or needed someone to fuck the stress from school out of them. Recently though, Minho’s been too busy to even think about calling Chan over, the latter himself struggling to pull through his final year alongside his extracurriculars.

Woojin blinks slowly, as Minho continues to play with his fingers on the table top. “So, you two are fuck-buddies?”

“Basically,” Chan quips, resting his cheek in his palm. His eyes roam the man sitting across from himself and Minho in intrigue.

“But we haven’t… _done_ it _._ In a while,” Minho adds.

Minho’s mind is hazy now from all that’s happened today, but he definitely knows he wants to bring both Woojin and Chan home tonight. The latter is dressed in a simple black shirt tucked into his slacks, styled similarly to Minho’s own outfit. He’s left his now-black hair unstyled, his natural curls doing a lot more for him than his go-to straightened hair. Minho fights the urge to run his fingers through Chan’s hair and give a quick, hard tug, because he knows how much Chan likes getting his hair pulled.

And from how well he knows Chan, Minho can tell that Chan’s interested in Woojin too, and from the look Chan shoots him, Minho can assume he’s down to fuck the both of them. The only problem now, is getting Woojin on board.

With the formalities between Chan and Woojin gone as the two get to know each other a little better, Minho decides it’s as good a time as any to cut to the chase.

“Listen, Woojin,” Minho starts, holding Woojin’s hand gently. The latter gives Minho’s hand a light squeeze, encouraging him to continue. “I’ll be honest, I really, _really_ want to take you home tonight, and I think Channie-hyung wouldn’t mind either.” Minho reaches for Chan’s hand now, who jolts slightly at the touch but relaxes quickly.

“I know the dynamic might be a little weird, but will you come home with me? We’ll work something out, since Chan-hyung and I are already… _familiar._ Besides,” He trails off into a whisper, beginning to lean across the table. This prompts Woojin to lean in as well, and Minho says, loud enough for only Woojin and Chan to hear, “I _really_ want hyungie to fuck me tonight.”

A low growl erupts from the back of Woojin’s throat, as Minho sits back and meets the older’s eyes. “I’d love that. Both you and Chan,” He gruffly tells Minho, who grins at the response. “But Chan, are you sure you’re okay with it?”

Chan winks, “I’m always down for a good fuck, baby.”

Minho’s never been this desperate to bring cute boys home, and yet he’s dragging Woojin and Chan out of the club by their arms so urgently, tapping his foot impatiently as they wait momentarily for a cab. Flagging one down upon spotting it, the three of them file into the taxi quickly, Minho giving the driver his address before he pulls up the small partition between him and them.

“Now, where were we?” Minho asks no one in particular, settled between the two men. Woojin takes Minho by the chin with gentle but firm fingers, pulling him in closer as he angles his own head just so to trap Minho’s lips in a searing kiss. Woojin kisses him roughly, desperately -- his slightly chapped lips the last thing on Minho’s mind as he kisses back with just as much fervor. As Woojin licks coyly at Minho’s lips in a silent request for access, Minho feels the other man beside him shift as he lets Woojin’s tongue explore his mouth, soon feeling the pressure of hands trailing his thighs and the warmth of a body by his legs. Chan’s kneeling on the floor, feeling Minho up as he leans in to press open-mouthed kisses to Minho’s crotch.

Minho reaches a hand up to the back of Woojin’s neck, and with a gentle tap of his finger, Woojin moves away from Minho, parting from their kiss. Minho smirks, satisfied with his and Woojin’s chemistry despite barely knowing each other.

Minho tuts, now looking down at the man below him, “Chan, baby, the floor is dirty.”

Woojin directs his attention to Minho’s neck instead, kissing and nipping at it since Minho’s busy. Minho runs his fingers through Chan’s hair, the latter shudders in delight before shaking his head, “Don’t care. Want hyung’s cock now.”

“Channie,” Minho trails off before giving Chan’s hair a sharp tug, effectively pulling Chan off of him to look up at him, “The floor is dirty. Get up.”

When Chan stays in the same position, making no effort to move to Minho’s command, Minho impossibly tightens his grip on Chan’s hair, earning a whimper from the older man.

“I said, get up. Now.”

Chan sighs softly, removing himself from Minho as he clambers back up into his seat. He sulks, beginning to wring his hands as an outlet for his desperation.

“Channie,” Minho sighs, upon seeing how upset the older man is. Chan continues to brood, but turns his head to Minho to signal that he’s listening. Minho runs a hand through Chan’s hair softly as a gesture of comfort, “Be a good baby for me, okay? You’ll get hyung’s cock later, I promise.”

Chan nods obediently, Minho muttering “good boy” under his breath. He hears a chuckle from Woojin now, who’s licking at a spot on Minho’s neck that he’s been nibbling at for a while now.

“He calls you hyung? I thought we were both older than you,” Woojin comments, going back to pressing kisses to Minho’s exposed neck.

“I- _ahh_ \- yeah, but Channie’s a lovely sub when I’m in the mood to fuck someone. He just has a thing for it, and who am I to say no to him? We’re both switches. Sometimes he fucks me, but rarely,” Minho replies matter-of-factly, as he tilts his head further back to give Woojin more access to his neck. “Don’t worry, hyung. I still want you to fuck me.”

Woojin leaves one last bite, before he hums into the crook between Minho’s neck and shoulder. “That’s good. There wouldn’t be a problem if you wanted to fuck me, but maybe another time. I’m set on feeling you around me though,” He whispers the last part and Minho feels his heartbeat quicken, not just at how crude Woojin’s words were for his soft tone, but also how he’d basically implied that this wouldn't be a one-time thing, and that he’d get to have this beautiful man underneath him at some point.

A quick rapping of plastic startles Minho. He realises the cab has stopped, spotting his apartment building when he looks out the window. He pulls up the partition, Woojin beating him to hand the driver a stack of bills before they get out of the taxi, muttering a quick thanks as they leave.

 

Minho fumbles with his keys when they get to the door of his apartment, losing his grip on them a couple of times out of nervousness. He does actually drop them when he hears a loud thump from behind him, followed by a breathy gasp. Picking the keys up and unlocking the door quickly, Minho turns to see Chan, pinned against the wall of the corridor by Woojin, who’s kissing at his neck, similar to what he’d done to Minho in the cab.

“Boys,” Minho mutters, shaking his head in amusement. “Come on in, before you two start taking each other’s clothes off right here where all the neighbours can see.”

Woojin reluctantly removes his mouth from Chan’s neck, urging Chan -- who’s opened his eyes and is whining noisily -- to follow him into the apartment.

As Chan trails behind Woojin, Minho, holding the door open for his guests, lands a light slap on Chan’s ass, half-whispering so the other man won’t hear them, “Don’t be a spoilt brat, Channie. Be a good boy for Woojin-hyung and I, and stop whining.”

Chan nods before hanging his head in shame, moving along as Minho pats the small of his back, closing the door behind him.

“Why’s baby so sad?” Woojin asks. He’s leant against the dining table and has Chan in his arms, one hand massaging his thigh comfortingly.

Minho frowns, seeing the pout on Chan’s face and the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “I told him off for being a brat, but-”

“He just wants attention. Don’t you, baby?” Woojin coos at the man in his arms. Chan nods shyly, burying his face into Woojin’s shirt. Woojin shifts his hand over Chan’s crotch, putting pressure on his half-hard cock. Chan audibly huffs into Woojin’s chest. “Don’t tell him off for being needy next time. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” The term of address slips from his mouth before Minho can even register it. Woojin smirks.

“Then apologise to Channie. You’re no better than him, Minho. Stop being so cocky.”

“I- I’m sorry, Channie,” Minho stutters out immediately, pulling on Chan’s arm lightly. He looks up at Woojin now, “I’ll make it up to him, sir, I promise.”

Minho’s startled by how quickly he’s submitted to Woojin despite being so brave with Chan earlier, how sudden Woojin’s taken the dominating role, let alone how he’s understood Chan in such a short period of time. Minho knows Chan’s a crier, that he’s whiny and spoilt when he’s desperate, and he knows that Chan can handle all of it even though he would much rather be pampered. Yet, Woojin’s command to stop picking on Chan stirs some regret for all the times he’s scolded Chan, the minor punishments he’s given Chan previously all deserving of being talked down to by Woojin.

“That’s a good boy. How are you gonna make it up to Channie?”

“I’ll do anything he wants.”

“Good. Ask him, Minho.” Woojin turns Chan around in his arms to face Minho instead of him.

Minho takes a deep breath. “Channie, what do you want me to do?” He asks slowly, lacing his and Chan’s fingers together.

“Want… Want hyung’s cock…” Chan pants, his head lolling back against Woojin’s chest. “Please, Woojin-hyung… I wanna have Minho-hyungie’s cock inside me…”

“Now he’s even calling _me_ hyung, how cute,” Woojin chuckles. “I can see why you like this so much, Minho-ah.” Minho feels his cheeks redden.

Woojin reassures, pressing a kiss to the top of Chan’s head, “Of course, baby. Anything you want.” He picks Chan up, the latter wrapping his legs around Woojin’s waist as he carries him into the room, following Minho’s silent lead.

Woojin gently lets Chan down onto Minho’s bed, then takes a seat on the bed, resting against the headboard. Minho stands by the edge of the bed, awkward around the other two men despite being in his own house, his own room. Woojin sits back, making himself comfortable, “Go on then. Do your thing.”

Chan reaches for Minho’s arm, dragging him down to sit on the bed with him too. Minho gulps. “I’m sorry again, Channie.”

“Don’t be. I like it, I like whatever you do with me, hyung. Now let’s get this show on the road.” Chan smiles, pulling Minho in by the collar of his shirt to press their lips together.

Minho’s missed this. Chan’s always been a good kisser, his soft lips an added plus to his fantastic technique, how he kisses him nice and slow, adding and lessening pressure every now and then -- how romantic it feels. He misses the chemistry between them, the whispered ‘I love you’s, the interlaced fingers, as he’d pound almost relentlessly into Chan. He misses the soft pecks, the gripping of thighs, the bruises and marks they’d leave all over each other.

“I missed you,” Minho says in a bare whisper, his eyes still closed as they part from their kiss.

Chan hums, taking his time undoing the buttons of Minho’s shirt. “Did you, now? Well, I did too. In the time you didn’t call me up. I always wished you did, just the time spent with you would have made the term so much better.”

Minho lets his eyes flutter open. “But you never called either,” He trails off, his hands moving to undo the buttons on Chan’s shirt.

“I knew you were busy. And we agreed we’d fuck with no feelings.” Chan states, ending it there as he halts Minho’s movements to help push Minho’s shirt off and starts on his own jeans. Minho thinks he understands his implication, deciding not to dwell on it for too long as he finishes with Chan’s shirt, letting him undress himself quickly. He motions for Chan to come to him, the older clambering into his lap now fully naked.

Chan grinds down onto Minho’s lap in search for friction as they kiss once more, and Minho begins to feel the wetness from Chan’s fully hard and leaking cock through his jeans.

“ _Mmf_ , baby,” Minho barely manages to part from Chan, the clingy side of the older man coming out. As Chan gnaws at Minho’s shoulder mindlessly, Minho looks up at Woojin, who’s just rummaged around in his drawers and come back up with a bottle of lube.

“Thank you, Woojin-hyung,” Minho says as the elder reaches over to pass him the bottle, having removed the cap for him. Woojin gives Minho a pointed look. “Sir,” Minho corrects immediately, and Woojin smiles and nods, a sign for him to continue.

Minho, both hands behind Chan’s back, generously slathers his pointer and middle finger in lube, using his thumb to spread it around and warm it just slightly. Tossing the bottle carelessly onto the bed, Minho uses a hand to still Chan’s movements, before he teases at Chan’s hole with a lubed finger. “Hyungie, it’s cold,” Chan whimpers breathlessly, shuddering.

Minho soothes, as he slowly starts to push a finger into Chan, “It’ll feel much better soon, baby, just stay with me.”

Chan sighs with pleasure, leaning his head on Minho’s shoulder as the younger man begins to slowly work his finger in and out of him.

“You’re so good for me, Channie,” Minho praises, working a second finger into Chan not long after.

“So, so good,” Woojin adds from across the bed. He’s taken his cock out of his pants now, stroking himself slowly as he watches the two other men. Chan moans a little louder just for him.

Chan whines high and loud when Minho scissors his fingers. “Not enough. More- _hhh_ \- Please, hyung,” He practically begs. Minho begins to add a third finger, only to receive a bratty “No!” from Chan, who adds a softer “Don’t want hyung’s fingers. Want hyungie’s cock.”

Unsure of what to do now, despite being so used to fucking around with Chan, Minho looks up to Woojin for the next line of action. Woojin stills his hand on his cock, eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. “Stretch him open a little more, then fuck him on the bed, Minho,” He commands simply, earning a quick nod from the youngest.

Pumping his three fingers in and out of Chan quickly a few more times, Minho then leans so Chan can fall onto the bed face down, closer to where Woojin sat than where they were before. He stands up, ridding himself of his jeans and underwear in one fell swoop before he climbs back on top of Chan. He kneels, knees on either side of Chan’s hips, reaching for the bottle of lube that has created a puddle on Minho’s off-white bedsheets. He sighs, squeezing a copious amount of lube into his hand to coat his dick sufficiently.

In this time, Chan’s propped himself up with his arms, making it easier for Minho to fuck him. Minho smothers the rest in his hand around Chan’s hole, guiding the tip of his cock into it slowly. Chan’s mouth goes slack, his head falling as Minho fills him up, all the way till he bottoms out. “Good?” He asks, Chan groaning in approval.

He pulls out almost entirely, slamming roughly back into Chan, earning another full-bodied moan from the older man. Chan’s body moves forwards and back with every thrust from Minho, the lack of control over his own body except for holding himself up adding to the pleasure.

Chan begins to drool, still slack-jawed from Minho fucking into him. Woojin undresses himself in the meantime, piquing the youngest man’s interest. “Channie,” Woojin coos, getting Chan’s attention. He looks up at the eldest, trying his best to concentrate despite the cock that’s pounding relentlessly into him. “Do you wanna suck me off? Have my cock in your mouth?”

Chan shudders, heaving at the same time, “Oh my god, yes, Woojin-hyung, please. Fuck my mouth with your cock, please, hyungie.”

Woojin chuckles, running his fingers through Chan’s hair soothingly. “Good boy.”

Woojin gets on his knees as well, bringing his dick up close to Chan’s mouth. He gives himself a couple of strokes, Chan futilely attempting to lick at the bead of precome forming at the tip of Woojin’s cock. Woojin guides his cock into Chan’s mouth, the latter moaning at the weight of him on his tongue.

Chan really does try to give Woojin a decent blowjob, but his efforts are cancelled out by how much he’s moving from Minho fucking into him. Woojin mentally applauds the youngest man’s fervor and stamina, but he’s brought back by the obscene slurping sounds that Chan’s making around his cock in a half-fucked-out daze. Chan tongues at the vein on the underside of Woojin’s cock, then licks at the sensitive spot right underneath the head. Woojin lets out a near animalistic groan, gripping at Chan’s shoulder as he starts fucking into the warmth of Chan’s mouth.

Minho’s thrusts get more sloppy now, his thighs tired of holding himself up as he fucks Chan. The sound of Chan gagging on Woojin’s cock as the eldest fucks his throat is heavenly though, and is enough to reinvigorate him to keep going, to push Chan even closer to the edge. He knows Chan’s close, his cock painfully red and erect, precome forming rapidly at the tip of his cock, dripping down onto the sheets.

Chan sputters as he continues to choke on Woojin’s hefty cock being fucked further down his throat, spit dribbling out of the corners of his mouth and his eyes watering. His arms begin to quiver slightly, unable to hold his weight up when he’s overcome with so much pleasure from both ends. Chan whines desperately now, the vibrations causing Woojin to moan as well.

“Are you gonna come, baby?” Woojin pants out, he himself slightly tired out. Chan whines again, nodding hurriedly, but Woojin pulls out of his mouth, leaving him empty on one end. He frowns, looking up at Woojin as he tells Minho to stop moving too. At least Minho’s still in him. He’s missed having Minho’s cock buried in him.

He tunes back in, just in time to hear Woojin’s apology for pulling out on him because he “wants to get a chance to fuck Minho, too.”. He can just imagine how Minho’s eyes would light up at that, because Minho’s fucked him most of the time and he can only fathom how excited Minho would be to have such a pretty cock like Woojin’s in him.

For now, he grinds his ass down on Minho’s cock almost torturously as Woojin fingers Minho, slowly, steadily, taking his time as he plays with Minho’s hole. Minho rests his head on Chan’s back, panting breathlessly (as much as he tries to keep his breathing even) as Woojin pushes his fingers in and out of Minho, stretching him open.

When Woojin does push his thick, full cock into Minho, the youngest cries out in pleasure, letting his body go slack on Chan. The man at the bottom, unable to withstand both his own and Minho’s weight, lets his arms give way, as he collapses face first into the bed. Minho’s cock pushes impossibly further into Chan, his moan muffled into the sheets.

Woojin begins to move in and out of the younger man once Minho’s accustomed to his size, but he never really is. Woojin’s just so _big_ and girthy, Minho feels like the eldest’s cock drags relentlessly along his insides, setting them alight with pain and pleasure.

His body practically flush against Chan’s own now, Minho sporadically alternates between fucking himself down on Woojin’s cock as the eldest pushes in and out of him at his own pace, and starting fucking up into Chan’s still tight hole once more, both sensations equally as tempting and satisfying.

“ _Haah…_ Woojin-hyung- _Sir,_ please,” Minho huffs needily, his breaths getting more laboured as he speaks.

Woojin grunts, “What, baby? What do you want?”

“Harder, fuck me harder- _please please please_.”

The eldest presses a kiss to Minho’s neck before he hooks his chin over Minho’s shoulder, “Your wish is my command, love.”

He snaps his hips more forcefully now, with so much force that Minho doesn’t even have to move to fuck himself into Chan. All three of them groan, Chan’s being the loudest, considering how long he’s been hard for and how his bare cock rubs against Minho’s sheets as he’s rocked by Minho’s (Woojin’s, really) movements, his cock leaking and creating a sad stain of precome on them.

“Woojin-hyungie, I’m gonna come-” Chan cries out desperately, trying to hold himself together.

“Let go, baby.”

Chan sighs aloud, spilling his release onto Minho’s sheets. Some of his come spurts up all the way to his chin, but he pays it no mind, opting to lie bonelessly until the other two men are done. He can’t help seizing up as Minho continues to fuck into him, the oversensitivity making him whimper just a little.

The new tightness of Chan around Minho just about does it, alongside Woojin still fucking mercilessly into him -- Minho feels himself slipping.

“Sir, please, I need to come, _fuck, please_ ,” Minho babbles mostly into Chan’s skin, but loud enough for the older to pick up and acknowledge it.

Woojin hums, “You’ve been such a good boy, Minho-ya. Come for me.”

The sensation overwhelms him. Minho bites at Chan’s back as he comes into him with a huff, and Woojin’s warm come filling him up soon after makes him shudder with delight.

Woojin pulls out of Minho’s ass, placing a kiss to both Minho and Chan’s heads, damp with sweat. “My baby boys did so well today, I’m so proud of you two,” He comments softly, both boys preening at the praise.

He heaves the two men who are still on top of each other to lay on their sides, so he can gingerly pull Minho out of Chan for him. He admires the sight -- the two younger men completely fucked out, a sloppy mixture of come and lube beginning to seep out of their holes. Woojin resists the urge to lap it up, to taste Chan and Minho and himself in his mouth. Maybe another time.

Chan begins to doze off, but Minho already leaves the bedroom quietly, the soft pit-pat of feet getting even softer. He hears water running, before Minho returns with a couple of wet towels. He flips a sleepy Chan over, to gently wipe at his chin, his torso and at the mess of come on the sheets below him. He kisses Chan’s cheek lightly, before letting him flip himself back over to sleep.

“What’s on your mind, hyung?” Minho asks, when Woojin stays still and quiet for a while, staring into empty space.

“Two things actually. One, can I stay for the night? I don’t want to leave two beautiful boys alone without post-sex cuddles. Two, is it wrong for me to want to eat both of you out right now?”

Minho shoves at Woojin’s shoulder, “I’m too tired to go for a second round, hyung. Besides, I think Channie-hyung’s asleep already.”

“Shouldn’t you be the one raring to go again? You’re the youngest, after all,” Woojin teases, earning him a pointed look from Minho.

“Hyung,” Minho whines, dragging out the word. He pushes the other clean wet cloth into Woojin’s hands.

“Don’t make me kick you out, I still want those cuddles. Stay for the night. Clean me up first though, please?” He pleads with no desperation in his voice, now positioned like how Chan was earlier when he was getting fucked, teasingly shaking his ass at Woojin.

Woojin chuckles, hitting Minho’s butt lightly. “And you’re asking me _not_ to be tempted? What a bad boy,” He jokes, cleaning Minho up with a gentle touch with a chuckle.

Once Woojin’s done with cleaning both Minho and himself, Minho trots over to his wardrobe to put on a new pair of boxers. Woojin compliments by yelling “Cute butt!”, albeit a little crude, but Minho joins Woojin back in bed, both surrounding a very drowsy and very naked Chan.

“So,” Woojin starts, turning his body to face Minho. Minho raises an eyebrow in question, as Woojin reaches for Minho’s hand, lacing their fingers together and perching it on the small of Chan’s back. “It’s a little backward, but can I take you out on a date? A proper one? I want to get to know you more, other than how versatile you are in bed.”

Minho rolls his eyes playfully, ultimately nodding.

“But there’s just one thing that’s bugging me,” Woojin continues. Minho meets his eyes concernedly. “What about him?” The hand that held Woojin’s head up goes to run through Chan’s hair carefully, the eldest now sinking into the cushions.

“What about him?” Minho repeats, confused.

“I know you still feel something for him, Minho. I was there during the whole feelings bit after you two made out.”

Minho chews on his bottom lip. Right.

“ _We_ ,” Minho flits his eyes to Chan, “didn’t work out as two. Romantically speaking.”

“So are you saying you wanna make it three? I wouldn’t mind, Channie is pretty cute,” Woojin states, still running his fingers in Chan’s dampened curls.

“I- I don’t know,” Minho stutters. Woojin squeezes his hand reassuringly.

“But,” Minho gulps, “I’m sure we can work something out.”

He lets go of Woojin’s hand, moving it up to Woojin’s neck so he can pull him in closer to kiss him. They kiss slow, no heat behind it, and Minho takes the time to savour the taste of Woojin’s lips as he kisses him softly, like he might break at any moment if he uses too much force. It’s so different from the first kiss they shared in the cab -- no longer messy and desperate, careful and precise instead.

Parting, Minho looks down at the sleeping man between them. His hand joins Woojin’s in Chan’s hair, running through the all-too-familiar curls.

He returns Woojin’s soft smile.

“We always do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> open-ish ending.. welp  
> i really REALLY wanna write more of woominchan in this universe but my major exams are in less than a month. maybe after? let me know what you think, and what you think of the fic! i might not write for a while bc i have to study but who knows maybe i'll procrastinate and write some stuff . 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
